The invention is in the field of multiple photoflash lamp units, such as planar arrays, having reflectors behind the flash lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,442 to Hanson discloses a multiple flash lamp array of the Flip Flash type comprising a plurality of flash lamps having their lead-in wires connected to a circuit board provided with switching circuitry for causing sequential flashing of the lamps, and a reflector unit is positioned between the lamps and the circuit board. The reflector unit may be of metal or metal-coated plastic, shaped to provide individual reflectors for the lamps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,451 to Kelem discloses a flash array having a reflector in the form of a metal coating on a circuit board, the circuit board being larger than the reflector coating so as to provide areas for circuit runs.